


You Live, You Learn

by princelogical



Series: Queerplatonic Logince Verse [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: They had been planning for weeks for both Logan and Roman to go out on a picnic together (or as Roman had called it: Logan and Roman’s Great Adventure to Defeat the Great Stress Beast). It was supposed to be a break from the torrent of stress that had been beating on their backs lately with all the video planning, writing, acting, and publishing they had going on lately. It was supposed to be a nice day to spend together without any ridiculous distractions or stress and Logan was already putting a strain on that.or.Logan learns that his health matters just as much as Roman’s.





	You Live, You Learn

Logan woke up to the sound of singing coming loudly from the shower. That wasn’t quite an unusual thing to happen on a Saturday morning because Roman was always eager to shower on weekend mornings so he could “embrace the day with a regal and clean shine.” The unusual aspect of things was that _Roman_ was awake before _Logan_ and Roman had actually let Logan sleep in instead of waking him up obnoxiously as he always did when he was the first to rise.

Logan sat up, his body feeling unusually tense and throat feeling scratchy. He swallowed, hoping the pain would subside but it didn’t; it merely intensified. His head felt heavy and full of cotton and body too flushed for the chill in the room. The blinds were considerately closed but his eyes still throbbed as if he were staring directly into the sun.

The water switched off and the singing quieted as Roman opened the door to the bathroom. He grinned upon walking out, hair and skin still damp from his shower with a towel tied around his waist.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” he sang. His smile faltered a little upon coming closer to where Logan sat up, resting his weight on the heel of his hand. “You alright?”

“I am… satisfactory,” Logan said, working his way around the lump in his throat. “Why did you allow me to sleep in? This will put a dent in my sleep schedule.”

Roman rolled his eyes with a fond smile. “You didn’t get to bed until late last night and I thought you could use the extra rest for our great adventure today!”

Oh.

 _Oh_.

They had been planning for weeks for both Logan and Roman to go out on a picnic together (or as Roman had called it: Logan and Roman’s Great Adventure to Defeat the Great Stress Beast). It was supposed to be a break from the torrent of stress that had been beating on their backs lately with all the video planning, writing, acting, and publishing they had going on lately. It was supposed to be a nice day to spend together without any ridiculous distractions or stress and Logan was already putting a strain on that.

Logan shoved off the covers and stood quickly, trying to ignore the dizziness that came over him as he went up and balanced himself on his feet.

“Woah there, Specs,” Roman said. “No rush, remember? The sunshine will still be there. Just be ready to go by nine, okay? I’ll be in the kitchen and get our basket ready.”

“All right,” Logan said. “You might wish to clothe yourself before you go to the kitchen.”

“I’m sure no one would complain if I didn’t,” Roman said with a wink.

“You are impossible.”

“You love me.”

“You assume so,” Logan said dryly.

Roman threw a hand against his chest. “You better shower before you make me cry.”

“And what a tragedy that would be.” Logan walked over to Roman’s dresser and opened his drawer, pulling out a pair of slacks and a folded black shirt and tie. He headed to the bathroom without any trouble. As soon as he was behind the door, however, he took the time to grimace.  His throat was progressively hurting even more despite only being awake for a few minutes, his entire body felt weak and achy, and then his head was (figuratively), spinning.

He went through his morning routine at a much slower pace than usual, several times feeling tempted to call the whole thing off and go back to bed. But then he would picture Roman’s downtrodden face over the past few days, how weary, exhausted, and overworked he’d been and then Logan lost his will. It would be selfish of him. Roman needed this day and he was not going to ruin it.

He ended up coming into the kitchen around 8:40 am and Roman sat at the table next to Virgil who was slowly stirring a mug of coffee with his spoon, staring at the patterns it made in the liquid. Patton stood near the stove, flipping sausage patties and bacon strips. He grinned when he saw Logan, almost knocking the skillet off the stove in excitement.

“Hey, kiddo!”

“Salutations, Patton.”

Virgil looked up from his activity and frowned, dropping the spoon against the edge of his cup. “You sound rough.”

“I was up late,” Logan said, grabbing down a mug. “What are you and Patton planning to do with this off day?”

“Snuggling,” Patton said excitedly.

Virgil blushed. “ _No_ , we’re just gonna watch movies.”

“And snuggle,” Roman said. “I know how it is.”

Logan poured himself coffee from the pot and took a long gulp, ignoring the burn as it went down. He needed all the energy he could get. Virgil levelled him with another look but didn’t comment, taking a sip from his own mug.

“You guys still planning that picnic?” Virgil asked.

“It is not merely a _picnic_ , oh no,” Roman explained, eyes lighting up, “it is a feast on the beautiful rolling hills in the imagination. Then we shall walk together and feed the birds and maybe swim a little in the lake.”

“Sounds like a picnic to me,” Virgil mumbled as Patton said, “Be nice, Virge.”

Logan refilled his mug and joined the three at the table. They conversed for a little while longer then ate breakfast. Logan didn’t have much of an appetite so he only ate a strip of bacon and a bite of sausage. Patton kept insisting for Logan to eat more but Logan said that he was “saving room” for the picnic that Roman had planned. It was a phrase that was entirely illogical and made Virgil shoot Logan a worried glance but Logan ignored him for the sake of helping Roman pack their lunch.

“We’ll see you guys later,” Roman said.

“See you,” Patton said. “Love you both.”

Roman blew a dramatic kiss to Patton then sank out, holding onto Logan’s hand. Then they were popping up into a beautiful and bright park. The trees were a bright green and vivid, splashed with gorgeous colour and little red places where apples hang. There was a slightly worn pathway that Logan knew led down to the lake. Rolling hills were spread out in every direction. The sky was blue and beautiful.

Logan could tell Roman had been working very hard on the whole thing. It had “I’ve been stressing over this to make it absolutely perfect for us,” written all over it. Because of that, Logan felt incredibly guilty that the bright lights and colours were making his head pound when such a sight would usually leave him awestruck and gushing to Roman about all the details he had gotten right.

“What do you think?” Roman asked. “Is it too much?”

Logan couldn’t miss the worry in his voice. “It is gorgeous, Roman. You did well.”

Roman beamed at the praise. “Look, I was thinking we’d just chat and walk around a little. Maybe swim some if we can. Then we can eat and cloud gaze. Does that sound fun?”

“It does, Roman. Thank you.”

Roman took Logan’s hand in his and the two began walking along the path. Logan listened and tried to speak up when necessary as Roman rambled. He talked about the things he had been working on, the pressure he felt like he was under, and the new clothes he had convinced Thomas to buy. He spoke about a new show he was watching, the posters he had traded with Virgil for, and a concept he was trying to figure out for a new video layout. Eventually, they reached the lake and Roman turned to Logan, dropping his hand and looking concerned.

“You haven’t spoken much,” he noted.

“I was just enjoying listening to you,” Logan said.

Roman grinned. “Of course. I’m a fascinating person to listen to. But usually, you’ve got some witty quip or comeback for everything I say.” Roman nudged him gently. “Anything on your mind?”

“Nothing in particular.”

Roman looked hesitant but nodded. “Okay…” He smiled. “Want to swim?”

“That sounds like a pleasant idea.”

Roman snapped his fingers and the two were in swim shorts. Logan set his glasses to the side, then they walked the few last feet to the lake and began swimming. Usually, Logan would enjoy such an activity or at least enjoy watching Roman do so. However, this time, his lungs felt worn and tired from all the walking and he found it hard to stay afloat as he and Roman swam out. He did not dare to stay back though, because Roman might realise and then Roman would force Logan to not exert himself when he was ill and then Logan would feel guilty for ruining Roman’s day.

Therefore, Logan kept swimming even if his legs and lungs screamed in protest. Logan could hardly believe himself- risking his health all for this. But Roman’s health, mental and physical, mattered more than his, didn’t it? So it was worth it.

Still yet, Roman seemed to notice Logan’s lack of enthusiasm or interest in doing anything but follow him. Roman paused and swam back to shore, Logan following closely behind. The two stepped out of the water and Roman conjured two towels and handed one over to Logan.

“Why are we stopping?” Logan asked. It felt hard to get in each breath. “You appeared to be enjoying yourself.”

“You’re wheezing,” Roman said.

“I-”

Roman stepped forward and frowned, looking Logan over. “Are you having trouble breathing or something?”

“No,” Logan said with a small pant and flushed. “Not too terrible, no-”

Roman raised an eyebrow. “What’s the matter?”

Logan crossed his arms and looked off into the lake. The sun felt warm against his back and the dampness on his skin made him shiver. His head felt weird and heavy, eyes showing everything in an almost misty way. Before he could quite comprehend what was happening, he was stumbling forward into Roman who caught him easily, holding him gently against his chest for a second to balance him, then pulling him away by his biceps. Roman fixed with a “no more bullshit” look.

“All right, what’s the matter, Lo?”

“Nothing, I am just, perhaps-” Logan heard the whistle of his airways. The sound alone was enough to make him wince. “There is a chance I might be ill.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Roman asked with a huff, pulling the two to sit on the grass by the path. He pulled away from his own towel and draped it over Logan, dabbing at his wet skin like some form of a worried mother. Logan batted his hands away as Roman smirked.

“I did not wish to ruin this day and it appears that I have done so.”

“You didn’t ruin it, you doofus.”

“I not appreciate being called a “doofus-””

“You could have told me and we could have still had a nice day, just a little more subdued with less physical activity and ya know, freaking _swimming_.”

Logan prepared to present an opposing argument but his body chose then to dissolve into a coughing fit and Roman rested a gentle and strong hand on his back, rubbing a soothing back and forth motion from under the towel and over Logan’s skin.

“I am deeply sorry,” Logan said.

“Shut up.” Roman pulled Logan closer to him. Logan closed his heavy eyes and allowed his head to drop against Roman’s chest, taking in a slightly wobbly breath. “This is the imagination, Logical Disaster. I can make it far more-” Roman made a dramatic hand movement that Logan watched, eyes cracking open. “Peaceful.”

The colours of their surroundings warmed. The sky was a darker blue, less overwhelmingly sunny. The trees took on a deeper and richer green. The sound of the lake and the birds quieted. Faint thunder rumbled softly in the distance. Logan found himself involuntarily relaxing more. Roman chuckled, chest vibrating soothingly as he did so.

“It’s _our_ day of relaxation. Not just Roman’s.” Roman began running his hand up and down Logan’s arm, voice taking on a softer edge to it. “We can still have fun together, even if you’re sick.”

“I am sorry for…”

“If you say “ruining this” one more time…”

“No. I was going to apologise for keeping this from you,” Logan said, looking up, Roman’s face a little blurry up so close without his glasses. “I should have made you aware of my condition and I am sorry for not telling you.”

Roman smiled lightly, squeezing Logan a little closer. “We’re still learning.”

“That we are.”

Roman sighed softly and snapped his fingers. A tree appeared behind them and Roman shifted so he was leaning against it, pulling Logan more so onto his lap.

“This is honestly nice,” Roman said. “I like this.”

Logan would deny it to his grave but he found himself snuggling in closer to Roman. “It is.”

“Do you mind me conjuring a book to read? While you nap for a bit. Then we can eat if you’d like.”

“I do not mind.”

There was shuffling and then Roman was holding a book, shifting his arms so Logan was still against his chest while he cracked open the book. Listening to the gentle pounding of Roman’s heartbeat, the soft thunder in the distance, the periodic page turning, and the birds quietly chirping, Logan found his eyes drifting closed, feeling the familiarity and comfort in Roman’s hold lull him into a comfortable sleepy haze.

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a sickfic fluff piece that is self-indulgent to its very core and I feel bad for even writing it because I’m scared its out of character or seems lazy. I don’t know. We’re gonna roll with it.


End file.
